


Private Studies

by bergamot_latte



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Flirting, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte
Summary: Most students crush on teachers. It's considered normal, as you're figuring yourself out.But what happens when it's love at first sight........... and she starts dropping hints in your last year of high school.Ken Amada takes a chance and is more than rewarded for his leap of faith.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Arisato Minako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Private Studies

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!
> 
> There are hinted dreams, flirtation, and some mentions of hormonal problems from the perspective from a (former) minor. An adult also flirts with said former minor before they turn 18
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> For practical reasons and author notes that will make sense later: 
> 
> 1\. Ken is 18 and an adult in this work during current events (see disclaimer). It's fictional Japan. At 18 he's an adult in my fictional Japan. This is mostly for my own reasons.
> 
> 2\. He has done a ton of research to make sure that he can please her, so even though this IS his first time, he's well read and knowledgeable. He's studied hard just for this test.... :3c
> 
> 3\. Koromaru has a doggy room that has his own little bed, water, toys, and other things. And he's not cramped.
> 
> 4\. This is a 100% "normal" au so no Personas for them in particular.
> 
> 5\. Minako started teaching young (about 21, so shes 6 years older than him rn at 24 to his 18. She skipped grades and graduated high school early + had worked super hard to get a bachelor's in history by twenty and got her job with Gekkoukan a few months later through a program. She attended U.C Berkeley ♡.) She was originally from Japan, her family moved for job related reasons.
> 
> 6\. Her parents are alive, his are not. His relatives don't like him because he's the only one with access to his parent's money which he gets at 18. So they won't make an appearance in any future fics.
> 
> I said I was taking a break, then I lied, apparently. 
> 
> Anyways take my horny au that has a lot of backstory I couldn't fit in.

He had planned it out perfectly, and time couldn't fly by quicker.

Ken Amada was a third year at Gekkoukan High. Vice president of the student council, captain of the soccer team, honor student that, more than once, was the only one with a one hundred percent score on tests. 

Polite, pleasant, and generally reliable, he was well liked for his honesty and work ethic. Girls loved him and too many people liked to talk to him.

But he had a deeply kept secret - he was absolutely head over heels in love with his homeroom teacher, Minako Arisato.

Ken had fallen in love the moment she walked in the door and looked at him first for the first time.

It took him months to come to terms with this information. It was so inappropriate, something he shouldn't even dream of. As time went on and his hormones started to ramp up, his dreams and thoughts got worse, and it was torment.

He had her as his homeroom teacher for three years in a row; it was a running gag between them that she couldn't get rid of him even if she wanted to. And he loved being with her. Always sat front and center. A lot of people thought it was because he was a teacher's pet, and they weren't technically wrong. He hung on her every word, notes immaculate.

She offered study time after school in the library or outside if it was spring on days she didn't have anything after school - unusual for some teachers but her students loved her for it. She took time to listen to problems from any student - from all grades. 

And the thing that really was the nail in the coffin was the passionate way she taught. Minako taught history, and she drew in all her students, even the ones who didn't like the subject because of it. Something about the way she spoke made everyone feel as if she was spinning a story, not a real excerpt from history.

To him she was wonderful.

The hints really started in his third year. She would brush close to him in the hall when it was crowded, hands seeming to ghost over him.

Whenever she came over to help him during her teaching period, she would get close enough for him to smell her perfume. Gardenia, musk, rose, jasmine, vanilla and hyacinth….. and there were the unbuttoned shirts, tight pencil skirts and pants.

Minako had this look just for him. It felt like it, at least, and the way she treated him when no one else noticed. 

They exchanged words - she was a teacher with a passion for historical literature. Once she side tracked to the Muslim poet Rumi this year, reciting part of a poem that she said earlier

"The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. What is the next part?" She asked, her eyes going over to Ken briefly enough that only he noticed. They held an emotion he wasn't quite able to decipher in that second.

"Lovers don't finally meet somewhere, they're in each other all along." He said with a smile. "That's correct, right?"

"Wonderful! Thank you." Her eyes were sparkling when she had an excuse to look at him. Or was it his imagination?

She treated him no different than any other student when she was speaking to him with others around, but then only did things that he would notice or see. 

It was driving him insane. All these signals from her, it was playing havoc with his hormones and his heart. 

The Saturday before summer break was the tipping point. They were going over homework that would be assigned for the summer during some free time, and Minako was going to desks of students asking for help.

Ken, always ready for an excuse to be close to her, quietly asked for guidence on a particular question when she was helping someone a few desks down from him. 

In an instant she was close, her braid brushing his bare arm as she bent slightly, and the elusive scent of gardenia snaked it's way around him. Ken had to suppress a shiver when she spoke to him, her breath on his neck - was that intentional or was he imagining it?

Her voice was unusually soft, so he had to lean in to hear her. 

And then he felt her hand brush slightly against his inner thigh. Ken quickly bit his lip, a rush of blood going right from his head downward.

Damn! He barely heard anything else after that, but had the ability to at least nod at the right times.

She moved on with a smile after, and when she was back at the podium, he swore he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

That's what finally made him snap. He bided his time, and he sent her a text message way after school ended for the day (and month, really) and after his last soccer meet up and he was in the locker room.

Hey, Arisato-sensei? I need some more help with the worksheet you gave us - I'm a little embarrassed to admit I'm struggling. 

Ken hit send, his heart racing and his mind struggling not to have an anxiety episode. What if she said no? Or if she said yes, and he was reading all the signals wrong….. what if he ruined that friendship?

The ringing of his cellphone startled him. She was calling?

"Hello?" He hoped his voice wasn't too nervous.

"Ken-kun! I'm sorry for calling, I read your message but I needed to drive-"

His heart skipped a beat. His message was that important to her that she had to reply right away?

" - And I wanted to ask if you would feel more comfortable studying at my house? I know the school is closed up and there's nowhere else really."

Ken lived in the reserve dorms (meant for students like him who had nowhere else to stay, as his only living relatives lived far away and he preferred his current home at school) and he didn't want to be seen anywhere else…..

"Sure, that's fine. Do you want me to meet you at the station? I'll be ready to leave soon." He was bright and pleasant, pretending everything was fine.

"I'll be there. Remember to bring anything you need help with." Was there a note of laughter in her words?

Half an hour later, he was in the passenger's seat of her car. Close to her. He had to admit he was nervous; she seemed to act completely normal. Her house was a half hour drive from the school, so they spent the time talking about other things - his soccer practice, what college he wanted to go to, and what he wanted to do (he was considering becoming an archeologist, something that seemed to thrill her.) 

When they arrived, he noticed her home was western styled, and while not small it wasn't large. Two rooms, one kitchen, bath, living room and a backyard the same size as the house. She had more expensive furniture as a trade off, nicer appliances and clothing.

Ken was practically attacked by a pure white Shiba Inu when Minako opened the door.

"Koro-chan! I'm so sorry I'm not sure what's gotten into him - down boy!" She commanded, and he became docile. "I'll put him in his room. Yes, he has his own. It's also my office. He sleeps in there when I need some time alone. I'll be right back, since he will be all over us as we work if I don't."

Ken put his bag down next to the very large couch, and sat down, somewhat nervous.

Her warmth and style showed in her home, too - bright reds, blues and other jewel colors accented with deeper tones, books on different subjects strewn on the coffee table, side tables and even the entertainment center where the TV was. 

Recreations of artifacts from ancient times were on shelves and knick knack shelves, and he saw out of the corner of his eye a small piano and harpsichord, and looking at the music, he recognized "The Beautiful Blue Danube." He knew that was a favorite song of hers, and she would play a recording of it every year if they ever touched on musical history. 

Photos of her, and people he suspected were family and friends were on the walls as well.

A wedding photo was displayed, and for a brief moment of terror he thought she was married, but then realized even though the woman looked like Minako, it wasn't her. The hair was the same color, but in a more dated style, and her eyes were green, not ruby red. And Minako had a beauty mark on her left cheekbone.

Well he could see where her heaveny looks came from. 

"I'm so sorry that took a little while but in his excitement he ripped my skirt a little so I had to change." She had come back in a few minutes later, and he was appreciative of the more casual, loose red plaid skirt that came to her knees and sleeveless blouse. 

"Now, where to begin….?"

For about half an hour, Ken had been sitting on the ground opposite the couch and writing on the coffee table. Her voice was so sweet and warm, he was wondering if he was mistaken until she stretched a little too much with a book in her hand. 

The text book fell behind the couch, and she grumbled as he laughed. She got up, and bent over to fish it from behind. 

And he got a nice flash of her ass, barely covered by black lace when she went too low to grab the book.

Oh, man, was he glad that the table hid his lower half. It took everything not to grab her from behind, rip those panties off and bury himself in her warmth. But common sense prevailed and he only stared until she had gotten it, and when she turned back around, his face was intent on his book. His face felt warm, and he hoped it didn't give him away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ken-kun,but I don't have a copy of this particular book. Did you bring yours?" She asked sweetly. 

"I did, right here. Want to use mine?" His heart was racing, since he purposely hid it when she forgot it in the classroom.

And it was needed for the work.

"Come sit by me, I'll point out all the important facts…."

He was sitting next to her, so close. Their legs were touching and he was bold enough to brush his hand over hers. She looked up at him, and on instinct he leaned in.

Three years of frustration made this kiss so worth it

\--

When he leaned in, made the first move, Minako was giddy with glee as she kissed him hotly.

She had loved him the same amount of time, felt tumultuous emotions that had killed her since she felt love at first sight with a student. 

The more she got to know him the more she realized her emotions weren't just some giddy reaction to seeing him first or being nervous to teach. He was so incredibly smart, picking things up with a breeze. He was so kind, but teased people he cared about - including her from time to time, winning her over with that crooked, boyish smile each time he did.

It made her poor heart race.

Each year she got him as a homeroom student, and she moved with the years, so she got to see him grow. By his third year she wanted to claw out the eyes in his fanclub's faces due to her intense jealousy.

He was hers, damn it!

And it always felt like he could understand her in a way most people didn't when they spoke alone. His voice was so warm, and it made her wonder what he sounded like in the throws of passion or saying a soft, loving word.

The tension just about killed her. 

That's why Minako started dropping hints in April, when the new school year began. They were obvious - and it was building up more and more as the months went on. Brushes in the hall, pressing her knees against his if they sat close, secret little smiles.

When summer vacation was fast coming up, she panicked, realizing she wouldn't see him for a month and she got much bolder in the middle of July. 

Which led up to that almost heavenly experience of touching his thigh, pleased to feel him suppress a shiver. 

Minako was right. And she was so glad she was.

She counted the text as a godsend, her heart fluttering as she called him. This was an opportunity she was willing to take.

This could, quite possibly, make her lose her job. But after three years of pining and the finish line so close….

She couldn't quite control herself when they got to her home. But she managed to, at least for a little while, until she couldn't help but tease him a little. The book was heavy, and it wasn't too much of a stretch that she would drop it, and bending over…. Well she didn't intend for her skirt to do that. 

He was fierce but loving, and she was surprised when he took the lead from her.

Jealously, she wondered where he learned to kiss so well, but lost herself a little when he pulled away to nip down her neck. His hands were making quick work of her shirt. His followed suit, and her hands traced over the muscle that she had only seen briefly on occasion and dreamed of. He kissed her again, hand on her thigh and tongue invading her mouth and rubbing against hers.

He moved so fast on her - she expected a shy man she would have to lead. 

But, oh she was wrong and so glad she was. He was unshy about a hand slipping into her bra, squeezing her nipple to elicit a breezy moan from her when they broke apart for air. 

"Let me…." And she unhooked her bra from the front, tossing it to the floor. Minako stood up, intending to undo her skirt, but Ken beat her to it, tugging the laces on the waist free. It fell to the floor, and in an instant he was up, an arm around her waist. Ken pulled her close, and when she looked up into his face, there was a dangerous gleam there. 

And, oh did it make Minako's heart race. Before this she felt sparks from touching him, but right now there was a full blown fire raging in her with each contact.

She settled into his chest, her own hand playfully caressing his dick through his pants. He breathed in sharply.

"Here I was, nervous I read everything wrong." He tipped her face up as he said that, kissing her nose as she chuckled mischievously.

"I thought I was being obvious." Her normally sweet voice had a husky edge to it, giving him a squeeze that got a moan out of him.

He quickly got back at her, hand going into her panties. She gasped, feeling his finger glide over her lips and press, insistently, into her entrance.

For a moment her breathing grew heavy, legs shaky as she leaned into him. Ken grinned, guiding her to the couch to sit her down, and rested a hand on her thigh, his forehead against hers.

"I don't need you falling for me literally, you know, Aris-" she cut him off.

"Please say my name." Minako whispered. He took a breath.

"Minako." Ken breathed her name out like it was a prayer.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him hotly in response, tongue probing his mouth. He had leaned down, one hand on the back of the couch and the other….. 

Was relieving her of her panties. She shivered, and spread her legs. He broke away, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, is that my fault?" Her voice was breezy as her hand went down his pants, squeezing his dick. Ken rocked into her hand, completely embarrassed when he nearly came just from her touch alone. Her fingers were rubbing, stroking and squeezing, Ken's breath becoming heavier with each minute.

Minako moved him, so he was standing upright and she was sitting at the perfect height. She pushed his pants off, and the boxers came next. With a sweet smile, she nuzzled the head before giving it a quick kiss. He was shivering, biting his lip and one of his hands tangled in her hair. He lightly guided her, and she took the hint. 

Her mouth was comfortably around the head, then it was all the way down her throat the next thing he could remember. Ken let a moan out, his fingers tightening as he ended up cumming down her throat.

His face was bright red, feeling her release his dick with a soft giggle after swallowing. 

"You were wound as tight as a drum! Don't feel bad, baby. You'll bounce back soon, I promise, but now that the edge is off you'll last longer when you come back." She soothed him. "Sit next to me, won't you?" 

His face was red, and it took everything for her not to giggle. Poor Ken! So sexually frustrated. 

She would do anything to help.

"No." He leaned down to kiss her, his knees a little shaky. "If…. I have to wait to gain my strength back…." Ken pushed her back, hips pulled forward. He tossed his pants and boxers into the same pile as the rest of his clothing before kneeling down, in between her legs. Her breathing quickened.

Time to put into practice what he had studied.

Ken kissed her first, his mouth briefly ghosting down her neck after. His mouth fixed itself on her left nipple, his other hand squeezing the other breast. He switched, using a small amount of teeth just to feel her shiver.

Minako was already squirming when he released her breasts from his hold, kissing down her stomach. Here he kissed, feather light, just to get a soft giggle out of her, before nuzzling and kissing her hipbones and abdomen, teasing her lightly by nipping her skin with his teeth, soothing each sting with his tongue.

Her thighs were so soft, and he was leaving visible red marks with each nip; he coaxed her hips forward, so she was on the edge of the couch. 

With the first touch of his tongue around the area of her clit, she was already breathing a little hard. Quick, efficient strokes in the general area to warm her up; he would briefly brush over the bundle of nerves sending little shocks up her spine.

No way was he this good. This had to be a dream. Her left hand was in his hair, biting her lip, panting, with moans and little pleas for him to continue.

Soon, he focused only on that spot, as his movements became bolder and stronger.

Her mind was starting to fog. She tried to resist the little crests of pleasure that washed over her body, but he wouldn't let her - his hands gripped her hips, keeping her in place so she couldn't twist away from his mouth. 

Minako opened her eyes for a moment, just to look down, and he was looking right at her as she came.

It was intense. So intense her legs felt numb for a solid thirty seconds and her mind was blank after. 

Minako felt kisses on her shoulder, jawline then mouth. Her eyes opened, and he was so close their lips were almost touching, noses together.

"Where," she croaked out, "In heaven's name did you learn that?"

He smiled, and it was in a mischievous way, one that made her heart race. 

"You know me." He said confidently. "I'm always making sure I'm prepared for what I want to do." 

"... That was so incredibly corny, you know. But it's won my heart over a little more." She laughed, kissing him. 

"Just a little?" Ken murmured into her lips after pulling away just slightly. He was cocky! Her face flushed red. How could he unnerve her so well - and why did she like it?

She pouted up at him, an action that thoroughly charmed Ken. He had never seen that from her, and it was so cute.

"Who's in charge her-" Minako grumbled, until she felt fingers brush her clit again, sending a strong shockwave through her. It made her weak, and she sagged against the couch.

"You weren't a moment ago, Minako." He whispered, then kissed her. He continued to torment her overly sensitive organ, enjoying her whines and cries. She was shivering, shaking, and clinging to his shoulders. 

When he released her mouth, the first thing out of her mouth was his name, breathy and sweet. 

"Ken." 

"Where do you want me, my love?" He kissed her temple. 

"Here, the floor, somewhere close, please." She begged. He moved her, getting between her legs as soon as her back hit the couch. 

Minako gasped when she felt his head slip in. Acting upon instinct, her legs were around his waist, allowing him to settle his arms on either side of her head, kissing her neck.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. He was meeting no resistance, and pushed all the way in. Ken was so big, and she felt so full. She started to tear up a little, and he fervently kissed the tears away.

He felt dizzy with the pleasure, not wanting to move for fearing this was a dream that he would wake from. This was nothing like his hurried sessions on his own, and even descriptions he had read didn't do it justice.

But it was also her. And she was squeezing him, and grinding her hips against him. He let himself give in for a split second, his head on her shoulder and whimpering her name out as she moved.

But not for long. He took control, pulling out despite her protests, gliding oh so smoothly back in to quiet her. Ken found his rhythm, at first gentle and slow but devolving into a roughness, edged on by her hungry pleas for more. 

And her face.

That pleasant, pretty, angelic face he stared at and studied for hours, was now filled with open lust, and it was beyond his wildest dreams. The sight alone was enough to weaken him, almost orgasaming, but he steeled himself. 

She was twitching all around him, and Minako felt so sensitive, squeezing with each thrust in. It felt like heaven, her body languid and weak in his arms. Damn! She thought she would have the lead in the situation but he snapped that up from her. 

And what was worse, he was so good at it. Her mind was a jumble, and she couldn't say or think anything but his name, and beg for more.

One of his hands cradled her head, and he kissed her, feeling that all too familiar fluttering in his stomach.

Ken wanted to deny it, keep it from coming, but his body betrayed him. He was going to pull out but felt Minako's legs keep him from moving, arms around his neck as he filled her up with his cum. And, oh, it felt so good. And she was squeezing every last drop out of him as she came herself, his other hand having snaked it's way down between them to worry her clit while he was still inside of her.

Her whimpers turned into squeaks to get him to stop. Ken relented, feeling her legs untense and fall on each side of him, letting him pull out. 

He had her in his arms, and he was suddenly under her. Minako was laying on his chest, feeling him breathing fast, heart beating under her ear.

For a moment, no words were even needed. 

"I love you." It came from her first, unbidden, from her lips. She felt his arms tighten around her, and he kissed her forehead.

It gave him courage, made his heart flutter and made him wildly happy. 

"I love you too, Minako, so much, I -" and his stomach growling cut him off, much to his embarrassment. It made Minako giggle.

"It's late, don't worry." She snuggled up to him, her head under his chin. "I'll get us take out, clean up in the meantime?" Minako was smiling when he squeaked out a yes.

About an hour later they were settled on the couch, hair still damp from a shared shower and the remains of dinner were cleaned up already. 

His head was in her lap, drowsy and dreamy. Koro was with them too - he seemed fond of Ken and he was sitting on the floor next to them, his tail wagging away as Ken pet him.

They were watching T.V and speaking softly, of them, the future and what would happen next - they would take into consideration the risks involved. But they had to be together. 

"I was going to be transferred this year but I denied it. They said it could wait until next year if I wanted to think about it and…." 

"You said it was in Tokyo?" He was inquisitive about it. One of his university picks was in Tokyo, from what he recalled.

"Mhm, Shujin Academy. It pays more, by like, a lot. I turned it down because - well." Her face went pleasantly pink.

He laughed. "I can only imagine. Was it the charming students, the sexual harassment from the male teachers or the entitlement of my fanclub that kept you around?" 

Minako couldn't help but giggle, biting her lips to keep sound from coming out. Ken grinned up at her, making her even more helpless to a fit of giggles. 

"I was already planning on spending the first few days at a buddies house, so that's why my bag is so big. My dorms know, I'll just text him know I'll be - well staying somewhere else." Ken reached up to play with her hair.

"Works for me, also that explains where the change of clothes came from….. I'm glad they gave us the last few days in July off, want to take a trip somewhere?"

They planned a summer of love, until they tired out and retreated to her room, curled into each other. 

"You think this will work out for us, Mina?" Ken said sleepily. She looked up at him, and felt more sure than she ever had been.

"We will make it work, Ken. I promise." She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, you don't even know…. It's been a hard three years, baby." Minako felt herself squeezed by his arms.

They both fell asleep on that warm July night, secure in their love.

\---


End file.
